


oh my too deep please stop thinking

by MichaelMellon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellon/pseuds/MichaelMellon
Summary: Peter Parker comes to a conclusion.





	oh my too deep please stop thinking

Peter Parker comes to a conclusion. 

He’s better off dead. 

That’s what Tony told him. That’s what everyone told him. He can’t do anything. No matter how hard he tries. He can’t even finish basic training. He got his ass handed to him by a fucking robot. 

Peter holds his breath as he stares down at the ground. He’s on the roof of his apartment building and there’s people up there that don’t notice him. They’re too caught up in their own lives. 

He hadn’t been taking his meds, they weren’t working as much as he wanted them to. He had thoughts raging through his head. 

_You’re worthless,_ the voices told him, hissing through the inside of his head, _Just another mouth to feed. You aren’t loved, Peter. Aunt May can barely afford you. You’re not going to back out like last time, right?_

No. No, he’s not. 

He smiles a bit and lets the breath out, tears falling down his cheeks and clinging to his jaw before falling hopelessly to the concrete below. It sucks. No one could help him at this point. 

He shuts his eyes and step off the balcony. He falls and then there’s a sickening crack, excruciating pain. 

Peter Parker came to a conclusion. He’s better off dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m both sorry and not sorry at the same time
> 
> Also I’m recovering from IW and I ha t. E the writing team. 
> 
> So obviously I write angst :,)


End file.
